Marco Polo
by strange-charmed
Summary: Rory has a knack for finding Amy. This can occasionally be to her annoyance.  Takes place anytime before The Rebel Flesh/The Almost People .


The sound of Amy and Rory's laughter and splashes from the swimming pool echoed through the TARDIS halls, punctuated by the occasional shriek. Or squeal. Or squeak. Either way, the Doctor had become accustomed enough to his newlywed companions' pooltime … rituals … to know that whatever shenanigans were going on were harmless. Loud, but harmless. Until it became clear to him (or clearer for that matter, because he of course is brilliant and most matters in fact are always clear to him) that the sounds in question had started including more shouts than usual. At which point, instinct kicked in – sonic screwdriver in hand, he tore off running down the hall, past the wardrobe entrance, across the kitchen, through the library, under the bridge to the garden, leaping over the recycling canisters, and spinning half-dizzily into the gymnasium where Amy and Rory were clinging to the side of the pool … giggling?

Rory gave a half-smile and nodded to the Doctor in greeting, then attempted to push himself over the rim and out of the water.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy laughed, grabbing Rory in a bear hug from behind and dragging him back into the pool. "No fair cheating!"

"Oh, I'm the one who's cheating, am I?" said Rory, raising an eyebrow in mock seriousness. He wheeled around and grasped Amy's waist, smiling at her. "I think you've got that a bit backwards there, luv."

Laughing, Amy threw her head back, leaning back into the water against Rory's strong arms, half-floating as he held her, twirling her around slowly and gently. She lay against him, just enjoying the feeling of being held so securely. The water made little ripples against the shimmery fabric of her pink bikini, and Rory, entranced, started to pull her in closer and –

"You two!" the Doctor interrupted, startling them as they broke apart. "Can hear you all the way back to the control room. I'm calibrating an important –"

"Doctor, please. You spent two hours calibrating the ketchup dispenser earlier today. Anyway, you're here now, and we could use a referee." Amy said, eyeing the sonic screwdriver warily as she came to a stand in the water. She begain pulling her hair back into some semblance of a ponytail. "Rory's cheating. Been doing since we were eight years old. And now, with you here as witness, I'll have proof!"

"Oh here we go again," said Rory, looking up at the Doctor. "She can't stand losing."

"Losing … to … you?" the Doctor asked with a slight smile as he placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Rory looked sternly at the Doctor, who simply raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oi, don't look so surprised. I happen to be the Marco Polo champion of Leadworth ten years running," Rory said. "Where Amy's concerned, it's fourteen years. Undefeated."

Rory gave Amy a little smirk and she splashed some water back at him. He pretended to look offended.

"Marco Polo!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Brilliant merchant, adventurer, explorer. Even had a species of sheep named after him! He was single-handedly responsible for bringing knowledge of the Far East to 13th century Europe."

"Marco Polo the game, Doctor," Rory interrupted. "You know – I close my eyes, shout 'Marco!' Amy answers 'Polo!' and based solely on my extreme talent for finding my fellow players – especially Amy, whom I never can miss – I find her with my eyes closed."

"Ah. OK, have at it then. Make it quick though, I have a warp refractor that needs … refracting," the Doctor said, sliding down into one of the nearby lounge chairs and crossing his legs.

"Let's get started then. Rory. Close your eyes," Amy said, very seriously, moving Rory to the center of the pool. She checked to make sure the Doctor was watching Rory closely, then tiptoed away from Rory as quietly as she could, water splashing as she moved.

Rory shook his head in fond exasperation. "You make splashy sounds after you call 'Polo.' That's why I always find you …"

"Oh hush and close your eyes!" she said.

"Fine," Rory said, closing them firmly. "Marc-ooooo."

"Polo!" Amy said, moving away with a splash.

Rory moved right after her. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Amy said, moving away faster, with a louder splash-splash.

"Marco – gotcha!" Rory said, grabbing her by the waist with a smile. "Still undefeated!"

Amy groaned and pursed her lips in mock exasperation, which Rory took as a perfectly good invitation to whisper an apology for his prowess and kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. The Doctor cleared his throat, rising from his chair.

"Have to say, Pond, his eyes were closed. You do make splashy sounds. That's why he finds you – you should … be less …"

"Thanks Doctor," Amy mumbled, returning to Rory's lips for another kiss. "Will do …"

The Doctor shook his head and left the room, mumbling under his breath about humans and pools and ketchup and refractors.

"You're too good at that, you know," Amy said, pulling back from the kiss after a moment as Rory's lips chased her own. She traced the outline of his lips with her pool-moistened index finger.

"What? Kissing?" Rory asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"Stupid, I don't mean kissing, I mean the game. Your eyes are closed and you still always know where I am. Makes me feel … like I shouldn't even bother to play," she said, pulling slightly further away. "I can't win."

"Amy, I always know where you are. For two thousand years I stayed at your side. That's because I love you," Rory said, drawing her in closer and looking her in the eyes. "And that means, no matter what, I will always find you. "

"Lucky for you I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Amy hugged him again and gave him a little smile.

"Impossibly lucky," Rory gazed into her eyes and hugged her tighter. He fastened her in his arms securely, willing to show her through just a hug how protected she was. How protected she would always be, if he had anything to say about it. Rory gave her shoulder a quick kiss, and Amy shivered against him, goosebumps beginning to prickle on her skin. He gently stroked the soft flesh at the nape of her neck, and Amy smiled at him as he fiddled playfully with the strings fastening her bikini top.

Rory pulled Amy closer to his torso to warm her up, stroking her back lightly with his fingers as he embraced her. This was perfect, he thought. Standing here, with the woman he loved, skin to skin, flesh to -

Amy broke his train of thought with a tender, soulful kiss.

"So I'm guessing we're done with the game," Rory said after a moment. "But can we not be done with the kissing? That's rather lovely."

"Oh, I think we can both win at that," Amy said with a mischievous grin. She pulled Rory back into a kiss, as she leaned backwards and toppled them both back into the water. Once again their laughter and splashes echoed through the TARDIS halls.

This time, the Doctor most definitely decided to leave them alone.


End file.
